


Kinktober Day 7: Whips

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, S&M, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Isabela promised Hawke to ler her get whipped, but the night takes another turn.





	Kinktober Day 7: Whips

The whip cuts through the air, hitting their skin, and leaves a thin red mark.  
“OUCH!” The woman yelled and her hand automatically rubbed over the hurting place.  
“Isabela, you said you wanted to use the whip.” The other female stated with crossed arms.  
“I did but that hurt soooooo much,” Isabela says playfully and Hawke just groans.  
“Can’t you be serious for once? I hoped for a nice, naughty night, and you destroyed the whole mood.” The pale skinned woman pressed and dropped the whip. Annoyed she turned her back on Isabela; a mistake as she would soon realize.  
The tanned woman approached her with a smooth movement, pushing Hawke at the wall.  
“Missy here tends to forget that I am a rogue too,” Isabela whispers darkly into her lover's ear. Hawke rolled her eyes, trying to move away but she realizes that the taller woman bound her with the silk scarf she wore tonight. Marian turns her head and gives Isabela a glare.  
“You’re a bitch.” She whispers, but her voice is sweet; which makes the tanned woman smile.  
Isabela guides Hawke to the bed pushes her onto the soft sheets. She takes the whip Marian dropped, letting the leather strings slide through her fingers and makes it snap.  
“Are you ready for some action?” The tall one grins mischievously, circling the whip in the air. Hawke shares the grin and gives her an enthusiastic nod.  
The small rogue rolls onto her stomach, lifts up her rear and wiggles it playfully.  
“Come on, hit the bad, bad girl.” Marian teases, knowing that Isabela loved that kind of thing.  
The whip hissed through the air, hitting her behind; once, then twice.  
The sweet pain makes Hawke moan, arousal spreads through her body and she feels her sex become wetter and wetter.  
Another few hits make her skin bruise; the burning stings make her pussy twitch.  
“Isabela please, I need you.” Marian urges the tanned female with a voice full of hunger. Isabela agrees; she also needs Hawke badly. She drops the whip and climbs onto the bed, kissing Hawke hard. Isabela removes Hawkes smallclothes and removes her own. She positions them so they can rub their cunts together. Moans fill Hawkes room, they become even louder and more intense. The movements get faster, more fierce until a spasm shakes their bodies, they both come violently. Their sweaty bodies drop to the bed. Lazily they enjoy the after waves of their orgasm. Two hands find each other, their fingers lace together, and they stay smiling they fall asleep.


End file.
